


My Medicine

by MsCoffeeBitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Sooooo fluffy, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCoffeeBitch/pseuds/MsCoffeeBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wasn't feeling so hot when I wrote this, for obvious reasons... I really felt like some fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Medicine

I figured today may not be the best day ever when Tony told me last night we had a press junket to go out on. I really hate going on those damn things. Steve gets all secretly sarcastic with the press and I have to rein him in, and as well recovered as Bucky is, he just doesn’t like crowds at all. He likes me best though, so I end up being the Steve and Bucky wrangler.

Unfortunately, I knew it was only going to get worse when I woke up feeling like my midsection was inhabited by an angry cat and a generous coating of blood on my inner thighs and sheets. “Ugh! Goddammit!” I groaned as I flopped out of bed and half waddled half crawled to the bathroom. I only just made it to the toilet in time as I vomited from the searing pain radiating through me. It took a few moments of panting with my head laid against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat to regain enough composure to instruct Jarvis to inform Tony I was dying of the plague and wouldn’t be able to go on the damned press junket today.

After being reassured by Jarvis he had passed the word, the ever helpful AI started the shower for me so I could clean myself up. I peeled myself out of the tank top and underwear I had slept in the night before, tossing them into the corner before chewing up a vicodin and swallowing it down a little bit of water. That was about all I had in me before the next wave of cramping overtook me. I only barely managed to crawl pathetically to collapse into the fetal position on the shower floor with a stream of the most colorful curses flowing out of my mouth. My periods have always been rough, but over the last couple years, they’ve been hell on earth. I can stand up to torture better than cramps and birth control hasn’t done shit to the pain levels.

To be totally honest, I’m not sure how long I was huddled on the floor yoga breathing and cussing a blue streak before I finally managed to get up and and scrub the blood off my legs and sweat out of my hair. I did finally manage it, though. Finished with my shower, I towelled myself dry, and quickly inserted a tampon and grabbed a pad before heading into my room to put on my period panties*, ratty oversized sweats, t-shirt, and hoodie from boot camp eight years ago. They aren’t pretty, but they are some of the most comfy clothes I own. Thus attired, I stripped the bedding from my mattress, drowned it in stain fighter and tossed it in the wash before making myself a nest on my couch for the day.

I had just barely gotten myself settled in for a day of narcotics, Netflix, and naps when the frantic banging at the front door of my apartment began. I flung the door angrily open growling, “What the fuck do you want, Stark? I’m fucking sick and I’m not going to your damn press shit today,” turning back to settle onto my couch before even looking to see who was at the door.

“Well, ain’t that a helluva welcome, doll?” a very familiar Brooklyn accent followed me through the entryway, “I ain’t Stark, but given that reception I’m glad of it. He said you were ‘dying of the plague’ so I couldn’t go out with ‘em, so I figured I’d come check on ya.”

I blushed about fifteen shades of red when I realized I’d just cussed Bucky out. “Sorry, Bucky. Every time I say I’m sick, Tony comes to pester me into joining his shenanigans,” I explained as I settled back into my nest with a grimace. I patted the spot next to me so he could settle in before curling back into the fetal position with a groan and continuing, “I am not actually dying of the plague, as you can see *hiss* but *huff* I am definitely dying and not functional today.”

Buck actually looked seriously alarmed by my discomfort as he launched into assessment mode. He laid the back of his metallic hand to my forehead, using the sensors there to take stock of my physical condition. “Любимая**, you don’t sound so hot, I’m gonna take you to medical. Can you walk? Should I carry you? Do you need me to grab anything before we go?” He peppered me with questions as I held his flesh hand in a crushing grip trying to get a word around heavy, pain induced panting.

By the time I could speak, he had taken my non-responsiveness as an indication he needed to carry me and was gathering me into his arms. “Bucky... No. Medical can’t do anything and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Nope. No, ma’am,” He said as he stood with my blanket cocooned body, “I’m not gonna let you be stubborn. You look worse than the time you got shot and we are going to medical. They will definitely be able to help.”

“Dammit Bucky! Will ya fuckin’ stop a minute?” I shouted, frustrated that I was having to spell this out to one of my best guy friends, “I’m. Not. Going. To. Medical. They can’t do anything more for me. I have cramps.”

He continued his stubborn march to the door, not listening. “I don’t care what you think, Medical will be able to hel… Wait you have what? What’s that and why can’t Medical help,” he asked as he stopped dead in his tracks halfway through my apartment door.

I rolled my eyes so hard I’m pretty damn sure I saw my brain. “Bucky, I have cramps. From my period. You know, the crimson tide, shark week, aunt flo, on the rag, riding the cotton pony, having the painters in, that time of the month?” he looked at me blankly as he tried to process, “It’s my lady times?” with that, I saw it all click into place in his mind.

He did an abrupt about face, walking back into the apartment and depositing me securely back onto the couch and securing me as a blanket burrito. “Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly as he hid behind his hair, still standing by the couch. “I, uh, guess I went a little overboard. You just take such good care of me I wanted to make sure you were taken care of too.” With that, he turned once more to leave.

“Hey. You take great care of me. You don’t have to leave if you don’t wanna though, we can have Netflix day together,” I said as I patted the spot next to me on the couch once more.

The badass metal armed assassin, turned back around, looking sheepish, “If you want me to, I can, but I don’t wanna be a bother or anything. I just really wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Grabbing his hand to reassure him, “Honestly, other than the biggest chocolate marshmallow malt ever, I think having a friend to hold my hand and hang out with would actually kinda make me feel better. Just don’t get too offended if I accidentally fall asleep on you during a movie or something.”

“I think I can handle that, Evie,” he smiles softly as he shifts me so he can sit on the couch with my head pillowed on his lap. “I can definitely handle that, and I think Jarvis can probably handle acquiring you that malt, can’t you, J?”

“I have already taken the liberty of placing the order, Sergeant Barnes,” the ever present AI replied.

Bucky nodded to himself as he handed me the remote to the TV, “I’ll pick it up when it gets here and let you relax as much as possible,” he states as he begins playing gently with with my hair, “I’m sorry for gettin’ so wound up, Evie. I care a lot about you.”

I hum softly to him, taking his flesh hand in my own as a fresh wave of cramps begins, “It’s okay, Buck. I totally understand where you’re coming from. I really appreciate the company.” His metal hand rubbing my scalp is almost relaxing despite feeling like I got punched in the gut. 

We sit quietly for a while until he starts gently humming a lullaby of some sort. The hand I’m grasping in my own squeezes back whenever I need it. It’s almost like he can read my mind, but I remember that as an assassin he’s excellent at reading what a body tells him. “Evie, I actually care for you a lot, though. Like I wanna always be there for you like you’ve been for me. I wanna take you out for dinner and dancing and kiss you and cuddle you when you need it… I know it ain’t exactly the best timing or nothing, but will you be my girl?”

My eyes flew open at his confession and I searched his face. It was completely open and honest as his eyes did the same with me. I knew it seemed like he warmed up to me really fast and was more comfortable around me than most anyone else. I guess I had hoped this was why, but it was definitely unexpected. Without thinking about it, I sat somewhat, turning to face him as my hand disengaged from his own and moved to stroke the stubble at his jaw. “Buck, I… I don’t know what to say. You’re an amazing guy…”

He cut me off halfway through, “Oh. I thought, uh, I thought you felt the same way. I will just go then,” he shifted trying to get up without jostling me.

I clung to him like a barnacle, trying to weigh more than I actually do “Bucky, you dumb shit! I wasn’t done talkin’! I was gonna say I’d be damn lucky to be your girl.” shaking my head at him with a grin, I pushed him back against the couch and placed a peck on his lips before wrapping my arms round him and snuggling into his chest, breathing his scent in deeply. I’d caught whiffs before on missions, but actually burying my nose in his chest and snuggling up close, he smelled softly of sweat, soft spicy and citrusy cologne with hints of some kind of old spice tinged gun oil he uses to clean and lubricate all the plates and parts of his arm.

“You sure know how to scare a guy, Evie, but you probably made my whole year just then,” he murmured with a soft chuckle before pressing a kiss into my hair. With that, he reclined his seat on the couch and we fell asleep snuggled together on my couch. He was in a reclining spot with a hand gently massaging my scalp, and I was using him as a pillow with my arms wrapped around him with my back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am totally aware that not everyone has period symptoms this bad. I, unfortunately do and I was kinda just writing what I know.
> 
> * [Period panties](http://www.harebraineddesign.com/collections/frontpage)  
> **Любимая (lyubamaya) - Darlin'


End file.
